warhammer40000
by Hanz Bastard
Summary: Отравленная кузница


Тьма. Забвение. Забытие древней чернокаменной гробницы, покоящей в себе наследие давно сгинувшей цивилизации. Под многотонными сводами из прочного камня, фактурой и цветом напоминающего обсидиан, но превосходящего своей прочностью все известные галактике сплавы, в многовековом сне пребывают тысячи и тысячи мёртвых холодных механизмов. Покой и темноту изредка нарушают редкие вспышки изумрудного света, источаемого безумными стальными пауками, следящими за целостностью и работоспособностью систем поддержания стазиса.

Говорят, машины не видят сны. Возможно, в привычном понимании, это так и есть. Но механические тела не могут находиться без движений слишком долго. Подобно органикам, чья плоть отрафируется от бездействия, стальные суставы и сочленения механизмов подвергаются эрозии и диффузии. Им необходимо движение. По стальным телам раз в цикл, строго выверенный автоматизированными системами поддержания сна, проходится лёгкий электрический импульс, заставляющий их конечности сокращаться. В такие моменты, электро заряд проходит сквозь логические схемы машин, активируя случайным образом кластеры их памяти. Плохо рассчитанный разряд или сбой в программе могут привести к потере части записанной информации, искажению данных и более ужасным последствиям. Однако, если всё проходит в пределах нормы, машинный разум прогоняет в своём искусственном сознании картины давно минувших дней, заставляя обитателей гробницы вспоминать былые сражения, переживать вновь и вновь мгновения своих триумфов и побед, времён, когда они правили галактикой, когда они ещё имели плоть.

И души.

Убэйд сейчас пребывал в мире своих грёз. Забегавшие по его мастерски выполненному телу искры, погружали его разум во времена до событий, которые позже назовут Войной В Небесах. Вот они, безжизненные пески родного мира, из которых к небесам тянутся величественные циклопические чёрные обелиски, изукрашенные медными и серебряными глифами династии Саутехов. Вот его Владыка Бидан в своих богатых одеждах, чёрном плаще, посеребрёных наручах и сандалиях. И он, впереди процессии стражников, вооружённый копьём с широким плоским лезвием, желающим его похожим на смесь дротика и алебарды, ярко украшенное древко оружия вызывает ассоциации с его церемониальным предназначением. Именно так жестоко ошибались десятки неудачливых убийц, покушавшихся на жизнь Владыки. Всех их ждала одна судьба - быть разрубленными бритвенно острым гиперфазовым клинком, разделявшим материю на молекулярном уровне.

Одежда стражей состояла из плотных кожаных обмоток вокруг ног, лёгких юбок и головных уборов, напоминающих корону Владыки, с тем лишь исключением, что в них отсутствовала царственная сфера, свидетельствовавшая о близости к Праящей Триархии. Медная от паляшего радиоактивного светила кожа гвардейцев была вся испеещрина татуировками, повествующими на их родном языке о доблести их носителя, и о той каре, что падёт на любого безумца, усомнившегося в мощи царственной династии Саутехов.

Сейчас, отмеряя короткими шагами путь по центральной площади столичного города по направлению к реактору биопереноса, Убэйд в последний раз наслаждался терпкими запахами мускуса, пота и ароматических масел, знойным сухим ветром на своей коже, назойливым зудом, из-за забишейся под обмотку поножей песчинки.

Очень скоро, все эти ощущения растают навсегда и останутся лишь в его памяти. Но он об этом не знает. Он охраняет Владыку, по дороге на ритуал. Он делает свою работу и даже не подозревает о том, что следовало бы ему делать. Умей он тогда заглядывать наперёд, умей он тогда провидеть будущее - обрушил бы свою гиперфазовую косу на проклятых колдунов-криптеков, сговорившихся со звёздными богами. И пусть, после его убили бы. Пусть провели бы ритуал, но его совесть была бы чиста. Он погиб бы достойно и один раз, а не сотни тысяч в кошмарных и лишенный чести войнах.

Хотя, вернись он сейчас в то время, в то слабое и уязвимое, но живое и переполненное ощущениями тело, он сорвал бы с себя все одежды и кинулся бы на коленях целовать горькие пески своей родины, пресыщаясь вновь давно утерянными чувствами и ощущениями...

Краткий миг наслаждения сном прервался столь же быстро, как и начался. По телу прокатилась сразу несколько волн электро разрядов. Это не была штатная процедура проверки работоспособности систем организма. Это было пробуждение. Экстренное пробуждение, вызванное вторжение чужаков в гробницу. Каноптековые пауки, которые должны были окружить заботой только очнувшихся войнов, отсутствовали на своих местах, явно кинувшись создавать первую линию обороны. Разум стражника бился в оковах стальной черепной коробки, силясь придумать план защиты гробницы. Механизированные органы чувств, собиравшие информацию о окружающей обстановке, поочерёдно включались, добавляя картине мира новых и новых подробностей. Вот загрузилась карта утопленного до середины в землю обелиска, вот пошли звуковые сигналы, а следом включилось и зрение, словно бы пропущенное сквозь изумрудно зелёный фильтр. Вот он впервые за миллионы лет может видеть. Тонкие, словно у иссушенного трупа руки, пальцы, напоминающие скорее ладонь скилета, тянущиеся к его любимому копью.

Осознание пришло само собой. Никакого плана не нужно. Обелиск-гробница защищается сама. Сейчас он был лишь пешкой. Даже меньше. Одной из каноптековых щупалец гробницы. Нет, его тело не вросло в системы гробницы, просто сейчас он стал невольным зрителем, запертым в металлические клетке.

Его тело само шагнуло на платформу с прочими стражами гробницы. Само дождалось подъёма на поверхность, само двинулось наружу в кромешной темноте по одному из узких коридоров, увитых до потолка толстыми переплетениями проводов в гафрированной стстальной оплётке.

Стражу было не комфортно. Даже став не мёртвым монстром, выглядящим, словно отлитый в серебряном сплаве скелет, даже подчиняясь механическим протоколам покорности, он всегда сохранял некую свободу действий. Решал, как и где ему действовать, исходя из тактических задачь. Сейчас он мог лишь наблюдать из собственных глаз за механическим следованием программе.

Шаг за шагом, мерно, словно часовой механизм, его тело подходило к глухой стене. Не успело оно достичь своей цели, как панель, отделявшая глухие коридоры от внешнего мира, съехала вниз, открывая защитнику склепа Саутехов путь на свободу. Яркий свет, хлынувший в коридор, должен был ослепить привыкшие к мраку глаза, однако, механические окуляры мгновенно адаптировались. Перед ним предстало странное и нелепое существо, облачённое в горшкообразный шлем с ребристым механическим хохолком. Существо было низкого роста, укутано в тканевый плащ поверх стального доспеха или же стальной плоти. Рассуждать о природе встреченного создания у Убэйда не было ни времени, ни желания. Тело просто схватило непрошенного гостя за голову, одним движением копья, сжатого сейчас у самого лезвия, полоснуло по горлу, а после отправило бедолагу в короткий полёт пиком ноги в грудь.

Механическую плоть стража окатило жидкостью, наполнявшей некогда сосуды врага. Он представлял себе, как сейчас смотрится со стороны. Весь в крови, с отрезанной головой в руках. Палач, а не воин. Будь у его лица мимические мышцы, его бы исказила сейчас гримасса отвращения.

Тактический радар уже отметил несколько целей на карте, положил наиболее оптимальный маршрут и тело послушно двинулось ему следовать.

Следующая жертва была буквально в паре шагов от выхода. Такое же несуразное создание в шлеме с большими круглами стеклянными визорами очков, не выражавшими ни страха ни злобы, когда копьё одним почти небрежным движением пригвоздило его к земле. Не смотря на зияющую рану в груди, чужак продолжал дёргаться и даже потянулся за каким-то продолговатым устройством. Но второй удар, направленный точно в голову, оборвал все его попытки.

Однако, выяснить, что делает устройство чужаков, Убэйду удалось. Несколько лучей странной субстанции врезалась в его тело и отрекошетили в стороны. Группа из пяти незванных гостей стояла в стороне и старалась сгруппироваться, для более кучной стрельбы по врагу.

Неумолимо тело начало приближаться к ним. Страж уже видел весь план схватки. Чёткий. Простой. Лишенный элегантности и чести Саутехов. Он не хотел оставаться зрителем. Он не желал наблюдать, как бездумная программа рулит им, словно собственной конечностью. Он - Лич Страж династии Саутехов. Он - ветеран Войны в Небесах. Он - хозяин этого тела!

И машина сдалась под напором воли истинного владельца. На мгновение движение стражника прекратилось. Он пытался приноровиться к вновь обретённым конечностям. Испуская в окружающее инфо поле эманнации удивления, Убэйд крепче сжал любимое оружие, скрипнул стальной челюстью, стараясь изобразить на своём мертвенном лице подобие ухмылки, и рванул в атаку.

Теперь он вновь творил смерть и историю своей династию. Вписывал имена врагов в книгу мёртвых наконечником своего копья. Плясал со своей единственной возлюбленной женой - смертью. Пять врагов. Всего пять. Но уже вызов, для отвыкшего от боя стража. Первый пал от мощного тычка наконечником, прошившего голову насквозь, не удосужившись высвобождением оружия из пронзённого шлема инородца, Убэйд с разворота рубанул по животу второму. То, что вылетало из ополовиненного тела, нисколько не напоминало внутренности живого организма. Страж сделал пометку у себя, что враг имеет механическую природу. Однако, для синтетика, он действовал не достаточно слаженно и системно.

Следующий выпад копья рассёк плеватель лучей, которым стрелял в Лич Стражника третий инородец. Колбы, явно служившие источником энергии для оружия, сдетонировали, буквально расплавив и испарив плоть несчастного стрелка. Тело лишено руки и части грудной клетки рухнуло в песок, заливая всё вокруг вырывающейся из многочисленных искуственных трубок жидкостью. Милосердным ударом в голову, Убэйд прекратил страдания врага.

Оставшиеся не прекращали попыток прострелить толстую спинную броню стражника. Личу не нужно было поворачиваться лицом, чтобы оценить боевую обстановку. Резко вырвав наконечник копья из упокоившегося у его ног врага, Убэйд совершил один полный оборот вокруг своей оси, выставив лезвие оружия в сторону. Через мгновение схватка была окончена. Его механический слух отметил, как два располовиненных тела упали на песок.

Однако, сенсоры сигнализировали о новой цели.

Страж устремил взор на удаляющуюся прочь фигуру. Тонкая, хрупкая, низкая, по меркам Убэйда, укутанная в короткий плащ и странные одежды. Эта цель точно состояла из плоти и крови. Возможно, это и был хозяин роботов, посмевших потревожить покой древней гробницы?

Рассуждения всегда стоило оставлять на потом. Стражник двинулся на перехват бегущей цели, однако та сорвала брезентовый тент с какого-то возвышения, оказавшегося огромным стальным зверем, подобным тем паукам, что береги покой гробницы, но явно более грубо исполненным. Органическая цель запрыгнул в пасть монстра и принялась проводить какие-то манипуляции. Выяснять, что она делает, Страж не желал, потому прибавил ходу, что никак не помогало на песчаной почве, в которой стальные ноги просто тонули.

Пара мгновений и огромный железный зверь поднялся на ноги, а сидящая в его пасти девушка указала на Убэйда.

Сам воздух раскалился до красна. Грудная пластина и всё, что под ней скрывалось в теле Лича буквально испарилось, оставив по себе оплавленный алый след. Через миг яркий свет померк, вновь сменившись мраком склепа и шуршанием каноптековых пауков, ползущих реанимировать тяжело раненого воина Некронтир.


End file.
